


Will you?

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spring, au!, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the Rilakkuma quilt, a young couple was sleeping soundly and peacefully as if they were living in the dreamland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you?

Birds were chirping soundly outside the room, singing a melodious symphony of morning glory. White roses that they planted a year ago were blooming in their mini garden; the sign of Spring had come at their door. As the sun shone brightly, its light peeking out through the beige curtains in the bedroom. Under the Rilakkuma quilt, a young couple was sleeping soundly and peacefully as if they were living in the dreamland.

A soft groan slipped from his mouth as the light hit his face, abruptly taking him away from his sweet dream. His silver platinum hair stood here and there as he rubbed his sleepy hair; the taint of exhaustion was still in his body system after all. A warm smile graced his handsome feature as he saw his lover sleeping soundly. His eyelashes rested on his cheeks and his soft snore was sounded like a melody in his ear. Secretly, he got up from their bed, grabbing whoever’s t-shirt and boxer lay on the floor. They had an adventurous night after a month of a long-distance relationship and no one could blame sexual tension between them. They were young after all.

Today, he was a breakfast chef; a simple dish he can do for his lover. With frying pan on his left hand and an instant pancake package on his right hand, he was ready to prepare a breakfast for two. While brewing his lover’s daily dose of coffee, he cooked the pancake. Before it got burnt, he flipped the pancake and thanks God, it landed on the pan, not anywhere that would be a mess. As the pancake was ready, he garnished it with white cream and blueberry and honey on top of it. He was too immersed of garnishing the pancake that he didn’t notice his lover sneakily standing behind him. He shrieked cutely as his lover’s arms snaked on his hips while his head leaning on his back.

“You do want to kill me, don’t you? Don’t sneak behind me ever again, Kyungsoo” he said before turning around to face Kyungsoo while rubbing his chest as if his heart wanted to come out from its socket. Kyungsoo just chuckled as he faced his startled lover, amusement was written on his face. As an apology, Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheeks though failed amusedly and landed on his neck; tiptoeing at 6:30 am wasn’t a good exercise for a short person like him.

“I don’t mean to, Chanyeol. You are so handsome while garnishing my pancake and I want to eat you so bad. Will you forgive me and my naughty brain this time?” Kyungsoo batted his long eyelashes, kicking the best puppy eyes he ever made.

“Apology accepted” Chanyeol’s Chesire grin plastered across his face before rewarding Kyungsoo a kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss as Kyungsoo softly moaned on his mouth that sounded like an invitation to be in bed again. Chanyeol then realized his neglected pancake that would be cold if they didn’t eat it soon. He parted himself from Kyungsoo and earned a childish whine escaped from Kyungsoo’s mouth, Chanyeol gave him a peck on his forehead as an apology.

“You better eat the pancake first then we can continue what’s left, Prince Grumpy Soo”

“I am not a Prince”

“You are my prince in the main character of my childhood fairy tale” Chanyeol cooed, earned a slap in his arm. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and ushered him to sit on the seat. As Kyungsoo seated, Chanyeol brought him a pancake before he settled himself beside him.

“It is so delicious, Yeol” Kyungsoo beamed after taking a bite of the pancake. Chanyeol melted at the smile Kyungsoo gave to him; he wouldn’t mind to wake up early if he greeted by that smile again.

“Eat a lot, Prince Grumpy Soo” Chanyeol said before munching his own pancake. As they finished their breakfast, Kyungsoo took the glove for washing the dirty plate but Chanyeol took it before he wore it.

“I won’t let you do any hard work today, my Prince. Let this servant do his job. While I am doing so, why don’t you wait in our room?”

“Alright, if you said so. I will be in your room, my loyal servant. Of course, without any cloth covering me up. So do your job quickly before I catch a cold” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear before leaving Chanyeol alone in the kitchen. Like fire poured by gasoline, he washed their plate in LTE speed before joined Kyungsoo in the room. Behind the closed door, their wanton moans echoed throughout the room and their bed creaked as they reached the climax together. They were still young and healthy after all.

Freshly bathed and dressed, they were sitting on the couch while watching the news. Chanyeol played Kyungsoo’s black hair as the latter leaned his head on his lap. He twirled the soft lock around his finger, playing it until the owner sent deathly glare to him.

“You are bored, aren’t you? Kyungsoo said while flipping the TV channels

“Very. Why don’t we have a date today? It is been awhile since the last date we had”

“What will we do, together? Don’t say we go shopping because I am not Baekhyun” Chanyeol chuckled before ruffling Kyungsoo’s soft locks. Baekhyun wasn’t a bad friend of his, only a nuisance for a quiet person like Kyungsoo. It was very noisy for Kyungsoo, really.

“Let’s hold hands and walk on Garusoo-gil” Chanyeol beamed at him, a deadly weapon for an introvert person yet soft-hearted like Kyungsoo. The latter nodded and let himself being pampered by a kiss on his forehead, “Let’s get ready then!!!” Kyungsoo chuckled at his lover’s antics, jumping here and there like a 5-year-old kid got high because of sugar.

They headed to Garusoo-gil by Chanyeol’s new toy, Audi R8. Kyungsoo turned on the MP3 player, ‘Marry Me’ by Jason Derulo playing in the car. Kyungsoo’s ears turned red while listening to the song. He kept glancing at Chanyeol’s feature; his cheeks dusted in red as his eyes tried so hard to concentrate on the road.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That’s precisely what I plan to do_

In his head, Kyungsoo wondered how far their relationship would go; both of them were boys, having decent jobs, a novel writer and a music engineer, thanks to their alumnus. Though their parents agreed (mind you that there were no dramas when they broke the news in front of them. Seems they knew that they would bound to be together), Kyungsoo still couldn’t imagine the future ahead of him. He loves Chanyeol; every inch of Chanyeol’s body and Chanyeol’s bad sleeping habit, he adored. Chanyeol was his first love since his childhood and he would be the last love if Chanyeol wanted to be with him.

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We’ll forever be in love, so there ain’t no need to rush_  
_But one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough_  
_I’ll say,_

“Will you marry me?” Chanyeol said, breaking Kyungsoo’s trance of thoughts. Kyungsoo turned his head, looking at Chanyeol that stared at him. The four words that Chanyeol said were ringing on Kyungsoo’s ears despite Jason Derulo’s voice playing in the car, “Will you?” Chanyeol said again. Before Kyungsoo answered his question, loud horns startled Chanyeol and he stepped on his pedal while turning right to Garusoo-gil. They were silent, only Jason Derulo singing for them as the question was hanging in the air.

 _I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_

It was a nice afternoon when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo picked the table at the balcony in Ginkgo Avenue. They ordered Green Tea Waffles and two cups of Earl Gray. While waiting for their order, Chanyeol enjoyed himself of watching people outside and Kyungsoo stared at him from across Chanyeol’s seat; the question in the car earlier left him hanging and he was scared to bring it up. Kyungsoo was an introvert and young person after all.

“Chanyeol, is that you?” a girly voice sounded behind Kyungsoo. The girl hugged Chanyeol and the latter startled, surprised to be hugged in front of Kyungsoo.

“Yuri!!What are you doing here? Aren’t you in England?”

“I am back for real, Yeol. Oh, did I bother your lunch?” Yuri said, realized Kyungsoo kept staring at her from the start. Chanyeol laughed at Kyungsoo, his lover’s reaction was too epic to miss. Yes, Kyungsoo was so jealous, making him the happiest person today. A young and masochistic, Chanyeol was

“You did, he said. Yuri, this is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is my cousin, Yuri”

“Oh my god, so this is Kyungsoo you told me about. You are small in the real life than Chanyeol told me” Yuri chuckled, Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly. Chanyeol’s seal claps sounded throughout the café while laughing so hard, clutching his belly. “Shit, it is already late. I will see you around, Yeol and you too Kyungsoo” Yuri kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek before leaving Kyungsoo and the laughing Chanyeol. A yelp escaped from Chanyeol’s lips as Kyungsoo kicked him in the shin.

“Satisfied now?”

“Very, my love. Hey, don’t be so grumpy. She said your magical words and it wasn’t entirely my fault”

“You must have given her a bad description about me”

“Of course not. You are too adorable that I can’t describe any words about you”

“I hate you”

“Oh I love you too, Soo. Let’s eat our lunch before we see Ginkgo trees” Chanyeol said as their order served on their table. With delicious treats, Kyungsoo’s anger washed away and began to eat peacefully like an angry kid gave away with a cotton candy. See, they were young and to be precise, kids after all.

Ginkgo’s young leaves were greeted them while they were walking throughout the road, a long road one you would find in one of K-drama’s scenes. The tree would fill out soon, Kyungsoo thought. Kyungsoo felt warm as Chanyeol slipped his hand into his, holding his hand like he wanted to do. Kyungsoo was glad that only a few people were around the road or he would embarrass.

“Hey, Soo. Let’s sit over there” Chanyeol pointed at the bench, the latter nodded. Then they sat on the bench under the Ginkgo tree, enjoying the view of Ginkgo’s leaves starting to bloom each day. Kyungsoo was too immersed with the view that he didn’t realize Chanyeol had been staring at him lovingly.

“Isn’t beautiful---“ Before Kyungsoo finished his sentences, Chanyeol kissed him on the cheek sneakily. The latter was red like tomatoes before slapping the tallest of two’s arm.

“You are more beautiful, Soo”

“Stop it!!!You are so weird since morning. Did you do something bad?”

“No, I didn’t”

“Did you eat Jongin’s chocolate bar?”

“Hell no”

“Did you drink Sehun’s chocolate milk?”

“Come on, Soo. I am not a kid. I am young but not that kind of brats”

“Then? Spill out, Yeol” Chanyeol facepalmed, wishing his lover could be more sensitive in this kind of situation. Chanyeol stood up and knelt down before Kyungsoo, holding his hands.

“Yeol…”

“Ssshhh, listen to me first Soo”

“But--- okay then. My ears listen to you”

“Good. You see, we have been busy lately. You are having a new project with Suho and I am getting busy to record a song with Baekhyun. Our time together has been so little that I can count how many hours we spend together. “

“If it is about my job, I can ---“

“No, it isn’t Kyungsoo. It just--- can we --- shit!!!”

“Take a breath, Yeol”

“I am now, Soo. Okay, will you marry me?” Chanyeol spilled out, the latter was dumbfounded. Only silence enveloped both of them, the afternoon wind wasn’t helping of enlightening the mood. “Soo, your answer. Don’t tell me you never think of marrying me. I have been in love with you since we were kindergarten and please ---“ Kyungsoo brought his hands to Chanyeol’s face before kissing him fully on the lips. Chanyeol was startled before kissing Kyungsoo back, deepening the kiss and showering Kyungsoo with the love he always had. As oxygen depleted from their lungs, they broke away, the afterglow of happiness was still written on their face.

“I have been thinking of it since this afternoon, since we were in the car. I was too scared to bring it up. I thought you were playing a prank ---“

“Soo, you are rambling”

“It is because of you, stupid Yeol. I --- I love you, Yeol”

“I know you love me but the answer, Soo. I need the answer”

“Yes, I will marry you, anytime and anywhere do you want”

On that day, under the Ginkgo tree, they were kissing, not as lovers anymore but as fiancés. As Chanyeol encircled a ring in Kyungsoo’s ring finger, Kyungsoo felt nothing could replace this moment in his memory, the way Chanyeol’s eyes gleaming in happiness and his big smile plastered across his face. He loved Chanyeol more than he ever imagined would be.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were young but they were ready to be bonded together  
Till the eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ZEA;5 'Fiance' .  
> 2K in two hours, thanks to Chansoo's moment in Manila.  
> Spread Chansoo's Virus!!!


End file.
